janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Ramos and Petra
Petramos is a relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Yael Grobglas and Rosario Dawson. About They first got together while Jane Ramos was Petra's lawyer during the investigation into Anežka's death. They begin to date after they believe the case is finally closed. In the season 4 finale, Jane Ramos becomes furious and breaks up with Petra after finding out she lied about the heel because she was trying to protect her daughters Anna & Ellie. Season 4 When Anežka falls off of the balcony in her suite at The Marbella and dies, Petra's brought in to the police station. She doesn't think, however, that she'll be a person of interest in the case since it was in self-defense that she pushed Anežka away from her. All the same, after talking to Rafael, Petra takes his advice and asks Krishna to find her a lawyer. Petra is immediately against JR when she learns from Krishna that the lawyer's name is Jane. Krishna says Jane Ramos came highly recommended and they have a meeting, where Petra again dismisses that she needs a lawyer. When Jane contradicts her, Petra arrogantly asserts that JR noticed how rich Petra is and is only after a drawn-out, lucrative case. JR doesn't take any of Petra's crap, tells her exactly how Petra's case will proceed and walks out saying she's not interested in the case. Petra's a little unsteadied by how her iron will doesn't seem to affect JR, and how the latter is very strong and direct, while JR seems to read Petra easily. Once the police show up, things progressing exactly as JR said they would, Petra asks Krishna to get her back at any cost. JR returns and Petra thanks her for returning, but JR's dismissive as Petra called her a hack. Petra gets emotional and explains her situation, how she feels she has no one to lean on. JR seems to like that Petra let her guard down and showed her true self, but doesn't let on. She takes Petra's case, but later talks to someone who clearly knows Petra, about the next step now that she's Petra's attorney.Chapter Seventy-Two While they continue working together, Petra's irked by Jane's name and asks to call her JR, which JR declines. When Petra persists, JR agrees only if she can call her Peter. When texting with whoever she's working with, Petra gets momentarily suspicious and JR tells Petra about her mother's early onset Alzheimer's. Petra decides to help JR out and asks Krishna to get JR's mother in with a top specialist via her connections at the hospital where he works. JR drops by to thank Petra with a bottle of wine and Petra's tipsy from trying to write a book. JR doesn't think it's a good idea to publish a book whilst under investigation. She asks what Petra will write about Anežka and Petra says she'll need more wine for that. They have wine together and casually bicker about Jane not wanting to go by JR. Jane pokes Petra a bit about why she's so fixated on Jane Villanueva and Petra suddenly reveals why and starts crying. JR gives her advice on how Petra can deal with her conflict with Jane V. Petra thanks JR for her help and in return gets her the blueprints to the hotel and calls her Peter. Whoever JR's working with, JR questions about Petra's nature, as she seems to think Petra can't be a bad person.Chapter Seventy-Three The police recreate the scene with the blueprints and find Anežka's balcony had screws missing, so they're bringing Petra in for questioning. Petra learns this from JR and is horrified to think that Petra actually killed Anežka. Petra does some research and finds out her mother checked out a Mueller screwdriver at the hotel on the day Anežka died, specific to the screws missing. When the janitor mentions that Magda was with the twins that day, Petra is terrified and excuses herself. JR finds her in the stairwell, crying, and Petra confides in JR how scared she is for her girls' safety because of Magda. In that moment, JR realises that Petra isn't guilty and she tells Petra that she will fix it, and that they need to rehearse what Petra will say during questioning. Furious, JR returns to her office and texts the person she's working with that Petra isn't guilty. When she gets a non-committal response, JR writes that she's out and smashes the phone with her heel. JR accompanies Petra to the police station, informing her of the procedure and imbuing her with confidence that she'll be okay. An hour later, JR's impressed with Petra's strength during questioning. She tells Petra that they'll hopefully drop any investigation of Petra and they'll be done, which Petra doesn't seem to want to be. She thanks JR, who responds by calling her Pete. They share a moment where JR walks away and cheekily turns around, teasing Petra who smiles and laughs. When JR reaches her car she finds another phone with a threat, that someone broke in and planted and she's scared. Petra has a dream that JR comes by to give her news that she's free of the case and then they have sex. Petra wakes with a start and is surprised. Petra's arrested for Anežka's murder and both Jane and JR show at the station, meeting for the first time, where JR kinda sizes Jane up. As Petra comes out, Jane goes to hug her and Petra, nervous about seeing JR for the first time, robotically motions her arm forward to shake JR's hand and curtly thanks her for getting Petra out on bail, while JR's somewhat mystified. JR later waits in Petra's office, nervous, and upon Petra's arrival tells Petra that she needs to confess something. Petra responds that JR's scaring her and JR relays how, years back when she worked at the DA's office, she tampered with evidence to win a client's case — a girl who shot her abuser and would've gone to prison, because the system sucks. Weeks prior JR got an e-mail from someone who knows what JR did and blackmailed her into 'evening the scales' and gets someone guilty sent to prison. Petra's both hurt and feels betrayed that someone she finally could consider an ally, wasn't. She throws JR out and tells her she'll have her disbarred. When talking to the ABA, Petra hangs up once she realizes that the blackmailer can't be Magda and she takes a meeting with JR in her penthouse about it. Petra goes back to stone-faced coldness and tells JR she doesn't trust her and that JR will need to get the screws ruled inadmissible in court by any means necessary, underlining her perception of JR now as someone who's willing to act illegally. JR agrees to do it and later returns to Petra having done the job. Petra's in a different mode surprised that JR managed it and asks if the reasoning is true, which JR alludes to it isn't. JR restates that she will get Petra cleared and Petra suddenly resumes her chilliness. They decide to smoke out the blackmailer.Chapter Seventy-Five Songs :coming for you | NUELA CHARLES :petra dreams of jr Photos 91petramos.jpg|Chapter Ninety-One 89petramos.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Nine 86reunion.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Six 86pamos.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Six 86petrajane.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Six 86petramos.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Six 79pamos.jpg|Chapter Seventy-Nine 78petramos.jpg|Chapter Seventy-Eight 78.jpg|Chapter Seventy-Eight 78pamos.jpg|Chapter Seventy-Eight Notes and references Category:Romances